Dreams
by Tash
Summary: Buffy and Angel crossover, There dreams bring them together will they be torn apart by a nightmare?
1. Reflections

Dreams  
  
Reflections  
  
The darkened figure of a young woman walked wearily through the Sunnydale cemetery. She searched for an answer or a meaning of why she was there, the cemetery to her, excusing the expression was 'incredibly dead'. Her head swiftly turned and all of her senses were aware and alert. She waited as she focused on the sound her instincts had turned her to. "Finally I thought these guys were never gonna show" she thought to herself. A vampire appeared from the direction of the sound. "What took ya?" she asked. "Slayer!" the vampire growled. "That's......." she stopped as she watched the vampire run. "HEY! Dammit, I hate it when they do that" she said as she ran after him. After catching up, she grabbed the vampire and staked him. "Hmmmm wonder if I can sneak into the bronze, now I've rid the world of yet another vampire" she asked herself. She turned to a large group of vampires. "You guys just keep coming back for more don't ya?"  
  
After a night of slaying she was ready to collapse on her bed, but a cheery red head stopped her. "Buffy, how did it go, any big bad tempered demons which could start an apocalypse we should know about?" the red head asked her. "nope sorry Will just an all vampire slaying night 'cos Giles doesn't think I have anything better to do' at the Sunnydale cemetery " Buffy told her and yawned. "Oh well Buff maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow" Willow told her. "Maybe" Buffy replied falling back onto the bed. There was weird logic in her friends words. It was getting quiet in Sunnydale to quiet for a town with a hellmouth. She knew that it couldn't stay that way, and something big was about to happen.  
  
In L.A , Gunn walked into the Hyperion hotel. "How did it go? Did you managed to find it? where's my Ice-cream? Did you remember?" Fred asked. "Okay, yes , in the car and would I forget, does that answer all your questions?" Gunn asked. "Yep" she replied "Gunn, where's Angel?" Cordelia asked. "Hello Cordy, nice to be able to see you as well, seeing that I'm not dead and all after that wild goose chase you sent us on" Gunn told her. "Hey, I am glad your not dead, and it's not my fault I'm just the messenger" Cordelia replied. "He's outside " said Gunn. "thank you" she replied as she walked out of the hotel. "Angel?" Cordelia called. "Hey" he answered. "What you doing out here?" She asked. "Watching the stars" Angel told her. Cordelia looked at him then at the inquisitive girl who ran up to the car. "Hi Angel, how are ya? ok, good" she quickly picked up the tub of Ice-cream Gunn had brought her. "Bye Angel." She said before quickly running off into the hotel again. "Hi Fred, how are you Fred, I'm fine Fred, Bye Fred" Cordelia joked as she watched her run off. "Hey Cordelia, I'm kinda tired I'm gonna go to bed" Angel told her. "Okay, sure" she said as she watched him walk into the Hyperion. "Wow that must have been one big demon" she thought to herself as she joined the others inside.  
  
Angel slowly got into bed. Like every night he was weary of sleeping knowing that he would be tortured by his dreams as he has been for years. He closed his eyes.  
  
**"Your breaking up with me" "I can't believe this" "You deserve better" "Willow, I can't breathe" "I won't say goodbye" "I'm leaving"**  
  
Buffy woke up rubbing her head. "Angel" "Hey sleepy head, Willows making waffles you want some?" A smiley teenager asked her. "Hey Dawn, I'll be right down" Buffy replied. She got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It's only another start to another day" she told herself, but her dream told her differently.  
  
Angel turned in bed, staring at the walls and ceiling."Buffy" He dragged himself out of bed and got ready to face the others down stairs. "Ah,Angel" "Wesley, hi, any cases this morning?, I need something to get my head around"Angel asked him. "No, why, is something wrong?" Wesley replied. "Something's wrong?, what, end of the world, did Angel turn again, oh God someone scratched your car, just for the record it wasn't me" Cordelia urged for an answer. "What, no, nothings wrong, I just had a dream, I want to get my mind off it, that's all" Angel told her. "What kind of dream?" Wesley asked. Angel looked at him. "So, no cases huh wes, ok then I'll be in my room" he replied, walking out of the office. "Great Wesley, now look what you've done. Now his going to go brood all day, and I don't even know what about" Cordelia told him. "Cordelia could you be a little more sensitive around the man, don't you remember? three years ago" Wesley told her. "Ohhh, it's three years since he left Sunnydale, and a certain blonde. Well in that case he can brood as much as he likes, not like we have anything to do anyway with no cases and all" Cordelia replied.  
  
"Mmm waffles" Dawn said as she anxiously watched the waffles being cooked. "Dawny, did you tell Buffy?" Willow asked her. "Huhuh, she said she would be right down" Dawn replied. Buffy peered round the corner of the kitchen door. "Hi"she said. "Hi, did you sleep well?, you must have been pooped last night"Willow asked. "Yep, I was all pooped out, oh waffles" Buffy replied. "Oh you up for Bronze tonight?" Willow asked her. "Yeah why not, I deserve sometime at the bronze" Buffy told her. "That's the Sunnydale spirit" said Willow. Dawn was to preoccupied with the consumption of waffles to care about them not including her in Bronze time, though she had a clue that today was special with the waffles and all so she decided not to interrupt it. 


	2. falling

Falling  
  
*wonder what she's doing right now* Angel thought to himself,while sitting in his room. He walked over to a book shelf and picked a book off it he started to read trying to get Buffy out of his mind, but that dream had really shook him up and he couldn't concentrate on reading. did the dream have any meaning, was something about to happen in Sunnydale, something was always happening in Sunnydale. He left her there to face the hellmouth alone,he had too, he didn't have a choice did he? He layed the book on his bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen,he took a bag of blood out of the fridge and poured it into a cup, he looked at it this is why I left her,she deserved better. He took a sip from the cup and walked back up stairs to his room.  
  
Buffy sat at the table in the kitchen staring at her plate and playing with the wafles on it. *I deserved better?* she thought, *All I ever wanted was him, I loved him, so why didn't I deserve....* "Buffy, are you ok?" Dawn asked. "I'm fine,why wouldn't I be" Buffy replied, and started to eat the wafles. "These wafles are great Will, thankyou". "Glad you like" Willow said with a smile. When Buffy had finished her wafles she put her plate and cutlery in the dish washer and sat down again. "After this we can go meet up with the others and go to the cinema or the park, how does that sound?" Willow asked. "No thanks" Buffy replied to Willow "Think I'll just go to the magic box for some early trainig". "I'll go to the cinema" Dawn said with a smile. "There you go problem solved,you take dawn to the cinema,and I'll go train"  
  
Buffy told Willow, and walked out of the kitchen, she started putting her shoes and coat on. Willow followed her out of the kitchen. "I thought we could all go, you know the scooby gang" Willow said to Buffy. "Will, I know what your trying to do and why, but it's okay, I'm okay, Angels in L.A and I'm in little old Sunnydale, we broke up,three years ago" Buffy told her, trying to believe it herself. She hugged Willow and faked a smile before leaving the house. She walked down the raod all the way to the magic box. When she entered she saw Anya and Giles quabiling, over paper work. "Buffy" said Giles as he saw her walk in. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked her. "Just thought I'd do some early training" she told him,as she walked over to the back of the shop. "Strange, never seen you so enthusiastic about training before" said Anya. "Well, today I am" she said then faked another smile. "Well I'll be out back". She walked through a door near the counter and into a trainig room.  
  
Angel was laying on his bed, when he heard someone calling him. He got up and ran down the stairs Gunn,Fred, Wesley and Lorn were standing in the main hall,Cordelia was having a vision and they were trying to help her. Gunn was trying to hold her up, telling her she'd be okay. Angel ran up to Cordelia and helped gunn. "Cordy, I'm here what's happening?" Angel asked her. The images stopped running through her head and she was still. "We have to go back to Sunnydale" she told him. Angel helped her over to a chair. "Why what's happening in Sunnydale?" Wesley asked. "The next apocalypse" Cordelia told him. "Is'nt the slayer in Sunnydale?" Lorne asked. "She's part of it" Cordelia said looking at Angel. Angel looked back at Cordelia. He looked at the others. "Wesley,Fred try and find something out about the next apocalypse, see what were facing, Lorne help Cordelia" he turned to Gunn "Gunn, weapons as many as you can find around the hotel" "Roger that" Gunn replied and walked off to find weapons. "Looks like we're going back to Sunnydale" Angel told them. Cordelia looked up, "Home sweet home" she replied.  
  
Willow walked back into the kitchen and saw Dawn waiting for her. "Angel huh?" Dawn said to her. "You heard that......it was three years ago he left Sunnydale, thought I could help with waffles and surrounding her with friends, but I was wrong she needs space" Willow replied. "It was three years ago, she'd be over him by now right?" Dawn asked. Willow just looked at her and smiled "So you ready to go?" she said. Xander walked into the magic box followed by Tara. Tara sat down at a table and got a book out of her bag ready to read she hoped Willow might show up. Xander walked up to the counter to see Anya. "Goooood mornin" he said to her. "morning sweetie" she replied. "Hey G man" he said to Giles who was working on the paper work Anya had given him to do. "please don't call me that" Giles said while cleaning his glasses. "Whoa, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Xander replied. "And how are you today Xander?" Giles asked him. "I'm just fine and dandy thankyou, hey is Buffy around?" Xander asked. "Yes,she's out back training" Giles answered. "Think I'll just pop in and say hello" Xander said and walked up to the door. "Xander, remember when I told you not to bother the slayer when she's training? Thats still in effect" Giles told him. "Soon as we left high school I thought I could forget everything you told me" Xander replied. "You didn't remember anyhing I told you when you were in high school" said Giles. "That's harsh G man" Xander replied. "I give up" Giles told him. Buffy had been training for almost an hour now and was training hard after five more minutes she fell to the ground and thought about the dream again "I deserved him" she said. 


	3. meeting

meeting  
  
Angel walked into the office where Fred and Wesley were working. "Found anything yet?" he asked them "Nope not yet" Fred replied. "Angel, its been an hour, whatever's going to happen we'll find out about it, just give us a little more time" Wesley told him "Your right sorry Wes, I'm just.." Angel stopped. "Worried about Buffy" Wesley finished for him. Angel looked at him, "Yeah" he replied. "We all are" Cordelia said walking into the room. She rubbed her head. "You should be taking it easy, you've done your part" Angel told her. "Hey I want to help just as much as everyone else" she replied,She gave him a smile and picked up a book she started looking through it. Angel walked back into the main room, Gunn was packing all the weapons up Lorne was helping. Angel walked back up to his room and started packing,afterwards he looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and walked back down stairs. He put his bag next to the door. "Angel" Wesley called. Angel walked into the office again, "We've found it" Fred told him. "Theres a prophecy speaking about the slayers blood being needed to bring forth the apocalypse,and it takes place right in the middle of the hellmouth". "Sunnydale" Angel said. "Right, which means that the slayers blood needed is Buffy's" Cordelia replied. "So whats going to cause the apocalypse?" Angel asked. "Oh just the intire Sunnydale community of the dead being controlled by a demon" Wesley told him. "Nothing we havin't faced before, zombies ,vampires, demons..." Angel said. "Yes,but not at the same time" Cordelia said. "Well theres a first time for everything" Angel replied.  
  
Willow and Dawn stopped by the Magic Box after going to the cinema,seemed everyone was there. They both walked in. "Hello all" Dawn said and went to sit next to Tara. Buffy put her coat back on and walked back into the shop area. "Oh look everyones here" Said Buffy. "And a How'dya do to you too Buffy" Xander said and smiled. Buffy went and sat down at the table with Tara and Dawn. "So how was the movie?" Buffy asked Dawn. "Great!" Dawn replied "There was this one part where this guy was sliced in half you could see everything and there was blood and guts and.....". "That's very graphic" Giles told her. "Well I'm going home to rest up before the Bronze tonight" Buffy told them. "Okay Buff, we'll be home in awhile" Willow told her then walked up to Tara who she hadn't seen all day. "Seeya" Buffy said and walked out of the Magic Box. "How bad was she this morning?" Giles asked Willow. "Hurting, what about this afternoon?" Willow asked. "She never left the back room" Giles replied. "Well Bronze time tonight, hopefully that will get her mind off dead boy" Xander told them. "You know she hates you calling him that" Willow said to Xander. "I know,but with out him around I don't get to call him that alot anymore" Xander replied.  
  
Angel passed Wesley his car keys. It was getting late and it took a few hours to get to Sunnydale so everybody packed Angels car up, and got in. Angel put a blanket around him and ran to the car he got in the back and Wesley started to drive. With all six of them in the car it was incredibly cramped seeing the car was only suppose to hold five. When they passed the Sunnydale sign Fred sighed "Finnally" she said. It was night so Angel would have no problem outside of the car "Wesley, you remeber where the mansion is right? we can stay there" Angel told him. "Sure" Wesley replied and drove to the mansion. When they got there they settled straight in, Angel looked around, it had been three years since he had been here. "Strange isn't it" Cordelia said to him. "Yeah" Angel replied. "I have to go find her". Cordelia nodded and Angel walked out of the mansion.  
  
When Willow and Dawn came home Buffy got ready. Dawn knew that this was Buffy time and forgot about them going to the Bronze without her, Giles showed up to look after her and Willow and Buffy started walking to the Bronze. When they got there they saw Xander,Anya and Tara waiting inside sitting at one of the front tables. "Hello ladies" Xander said to them. They both joined them and sat round the table. "Hi Xander,any good bands on tonight?" Buffy asked them. "A few locals" he replied. "Can I get you girls a drink?" he asked. "I'm fine thanks" Buffy said "I'll have a diet coke" Anya told him. "Yeah me too" said Willow. "Me three" Tara replied. "Three diet cokes coming up" Xander told them then walked over to the bar he ordered three diet cokes and brought the back to their table. "Thanks Xander" said Willow. "No problem" Xander replied. Buffy smiled at them then watched the band.  
  
Angel walked to Buffy's house and knocked on the door, Giles opened it. "Angel" he said a bit suprised he was here. "Hi" Angel replied "Is Buffy here?" "No I'm afraid she's at the Bronze with her friends" Giles told him. "Okay" Angel replied not really knowing what to say to him. "I guess I'll go there then thanks" He said and started walking to the Bronze. Giles was a bit concerend but knew he couldn't leave Dawn so he stayed. When Angel got to the Bronze he looked around for Buffy he saw her sitting at the front near the dance floor. He hadn't seen her in so long,what was he going to say to her, he leaned against a wall behind her. Buffy looked down at the table, and took a deep breathe "Guys I don't think I can do this" she told them "I have to go". She got up, turned round and faced him "Angel?" she said. 


	4. remembering

Remembering  
  
They stood there looking at each other for a while,Angel decided to brake the silence "Hi, Buffy" he replied. "I had a feeling you would be here tonight" she told him. Xander looked at Willow,Willow looked back they both gave each other their 'what the hell is he doing here' looks. "Why are you here Angel?" Buffy asked him. "To help" he told her. "I don't understand help with what?" she asked confused. "The next apocalypse is coming" he said. So thats whats happening next in Sunnydale she thought but still was a bit confused to why Angel was here. "Okay....so again why are you here?" Buffy asked. "Because this time your part of it" he told her, "A demon needs your blood to start the next apocalypse, and when he does there will be a mascerade of zombies and vampires everywhere". Buffy paused for a few seconds, "Then we just won't let him get my blood, problem solved,no apocalypse" she said. Angel looked at the ground then at her "Cordelia had a vision, it's going to happen" he replied. "And you don't need to protect me, God you walked out and left me alone,why should I need your help now?" she asked then realised everyone was looking at her. She walked out of the Bronze and Angel followed. "I'm sorry" he told her. "Your sorry?" she replied, "You just left for L.A and show up three years later and your sorry?". "What else am I suppose to say Buffy?" he said. "Nothing, you made your decision to leave, yo-you said...." she stuttered. "What?" he asked her. "You said I deserved better, did you ever stop to think that I might deserve the person I love, that it was my choice on what I deserve?" she replied. "You think I have'nt thought about the day I left you everyday since?" he asked her. "It was hard for me too Buffy, but you deserved someone who could take you into the light..." he stopped. "Don't say it" she told him. "You deserve better" he finished. "Tell me again, tell me you don't love me" she said. "I....." he started. "Tell me" she said walking up to him close enough so they touched. He looked into her eyes and smiled, he kissed her lips slowly and she kissed him back, he broke away. "I love you" he told her. "Then why did'nt you tell me then?" she said backing off, he pulled her back and she started to cry. "I'm sorry" he said, "I'm sorry" he kissed her again.  
  
Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were still in the Bronze looking a little suprised and confused at what had just happened. "What the hell just happened?" Anya asked. "I think Angels back in town, Anya" Xander told her. "and it seems theres gonna be another apocalypse" Willow added. "I know all that, but she just got angry and stormed out,which made everyone look at us and made me very uncomfortable" Anya said. They all looked at her. "What?, It's true" she told them. "You think Buffy will be alright?" Tara asked Willow. "She better be or I'm going out there to kick his ass, though I'm not very good at the whole ass kicking part" she replied. Angel and Buffy re-entered the Bronze and walked up to the others. "Time for a scooby gang meeting?" Xander asked. "Yep, could you let Giles know and we'll meet up at the magic box" Buffy told them. "Sure" Willow replied. Buffy and Angel started to walk back to the mansion and the others walked to her house to get Giles. Willow knocked on the door and called for Giles. Giles opened the door, "Willow?" he looked at the others. "Meeting at the magic box, something about an apocalypse" Willow told him. He turned around and picked up his coat "Dawn" he called. He couldn't leave her alone so decided to take her with him. "We're going to the magic box,get your coat" he said to her. "Okay" she replied putting her coat on and turning the lights off. Giles locked the door and they all headed for the magic box.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked into the mansion and told Cordelia, Lorne, Gunn and Fred about the meeting. When they all arrived at the magic box, they sat down where they could and waited for someone to speak. Wesley had told Giles and the rest of the scoobies about the apocalypse. "So whens this thing going to happen?" Xander asked. "Soon maybe tonight,maybe tommorrow night, but I know it's coming" Cordelia told him. Xander couldnt help but smile when he heard that coming from Cordelia, there was a time when she only knew when the prom was coming. "And this demon needs Buffy's blood to rise, say that he does how do we stop him after that?" Giles asked. Thanks for your support and trust Giles, Buffy thought to herself but knew he was just being cautious incase the demon did find a way to get her blood. "Well after we've fought through the vampires and zombies, which by the way will be everywhere, We have to try and get close enough to the demon to severe his head" Wesley told them. "Piece of cake , right Buff?" Xander said to her. "Yeah,we've done apocalypse before" she replied. Angel layed a book open on the table which showed a picture of the demon.They all crowded round to see. "Your kidding right?" Anya asked. "Yeesh, whats so bad about having one head?" Xander said looking at the picture. "Okay now which head are we suppose to severe?" Buffy asked. "The main head in the middle" Fred told her. "And thats while the other heads are chowing down?" Xander asked sarcastically. "You guys don't have to do this" Buffy told them. "I can't believe you just thought of doing this without us" Willow replied. "We'll do this together" Tara added. Buffy smiled "Then we better get ready" she said. 


	5. Endless

Endless  
  
Giles,,Anya,Cordelia,Fred and Wesley looked through the books in the magic box, while Gunn,Xander and Lorne prepared the weapons, and Tara and Willow looked for spells. Dawn stayed at the back of the shop anxious to help but was told to stay out of it by her sister. Angel and Buffy were in her trainig room, she picked up a sword and Angel walked up behind her, she swung the sword around and he ducked and rolled over the floor. He saw another sword laying on a shelf in the room he picked it up and aimed it at Buffy she used her free hand to dodge the blade,blood dripped to the floor, she felt pain run through the palm of her hand but not enough to take any notice. They both moved at the same time clashing their swords together, time after time moving to the same rythm Buffy broke the rythm and knocked Angels sword from his hand, as she aimed the sword at his chest, he kicked it from her hand as she picked it up he grabbed her arm so she couldn't move again, she moved closer, slowly softly they kissed. She let go of the sword and wrapped her arms round his neck, The kiss grew more fierce more passionate as they moved against the wall. Buffy put her hand against the wall, leaving a blood stain on it then layed it on Angels back, she pulled away from the kiss "We should get back in their and help" she told him, He nodded in agreement and they walked out of the room. The blood moved down the wall and seaped through the floor.  
  
Buffy walked over to Giles and the others to see what they had found out, while Angel helped Gunn, Xander and Lorne. "Anything yet?" Buffy asked. "We found a few books speaking of the apocalypse at the center of the hellmouth,but they all say the same thing slayers blood, lots of vampires, hellmouth, not gonna be fun" Fred told her. "Atleast we still have time, the apocalypse can't start unless the demon has Buffy's blood" Wesley replied. Giles looked over to Angel,he stared at the back of his shirt. The others followed his stare, Angel turned round, he saw them looking at him, "What is it?" he asked, Though he knew, he could smell it. Buffy looked at her hands and saw that one was covered in blood. "The slayers blood" she said, Buffy wiped her hand on her sleeve then turned to the others, "Looks like we just ran out of time, no more research,we need a stradegy".  
  
Willow and Tara walked up to the others "It's starting, we did a spell and all the demons are heading to the hellmouth" Willow told them. "Then it looks like we're going back to school" Xander replied. "I think we can keep the zombies and vampires away from us long enough to get into the high school" Tara said looking through a spell book, "A strong protection spell should do the trick" Willow added. "As soon as we're in the school everyone go after the zombies and vampires that got in, try to hold them off long enough for me and Angel to kill the demon" Buffy told them. "Thats the stratedgy to charge straight into a herd of Vampires and zombies?" Giles asked her with a smile. "Thats the best plan I can think of and our best chance" she replied. "Everyone get ready and pick up a weapon, we leave in five minutes" she told them and they all picked up a weapon and prepared themselves to fight, Willow and Tara prepared for the spell. Buffy walked up to Dawn "Dawn I need you to do me a favour, I want you to stay in my training room until we get back, you'll be safe in there" Buffy told her. "Okay" dawn replied and walked into the training room.  
  
Buffy walked up to the door and nodded to Willow and Tara, they started to chant and everyone walked outside they kept walking until they got to the high school. When Buffy locked the door securley with a chain, Willow and Tara stopped chanting. Everybody turned round and faced a hollway full of zombies and vampires. "You were'nt joking when you said mascerade, were you" Xander said to Angel. "I never joke" Angel replied and raised his sword ready to fight. Everybody copied and headed through the hall way. 


	6. Possession

Possession  
  
The vampires growled and headed for the people who had entered the school. Buffy led infront making way for her to walk through the hallway, the rest were behind her dusting or beheading any vampire or zombie who made an advancing attack on her. Angel saw a vampire behind Buffy and threw a stake through its back instantly the vampire turned to dust, Buffy turned round and smiled at Angel. "Thanks hunny" Buffy said to him and ducked another vampires attack, she used her sword and beheaded it. Buffy saw the doors to the library and ran up to them. There was a light and she stopped the doors flung open and a powerful force pushed Buffy back down the hallway. "Buffy!" Angel shouted out and pushed his way through the herds of vampires and zombies to Buffy. He helped her up off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded "I think the hellmouth just opened" she told him, they looked at the libary then at each other they ran back to the doors and walked through into the library. They both looked at the demon, it turned round and faced them, the middle head starred straight at Buffy and Angel. "Down boy" said Buffy.  
  
Anya was cornered by a zombie"Help here, need help" she told the others. Gunn ran up to the zombie and beheaded it, When the zombies body fell to the floor Anya walked over it to the others "Thankyou" she told Gunn. "No problem" he replied. They heard a growl from the library and ran towards it. They all joined Buffy and Angel, then looked at the demon, "that's just nasty" Xander said scrupling up his face. Buffy turned to the others "All in favour of killing the nasty demon now, say I" Buffy told them. "I" they all replied. Buffy ran towards the demon and its left head tried to attack but she rolled out of the way and lanced her sword into it's side, the others ran to help her, using crossbows,axes and sword. The demon growled out in pain then faced Angel. Cordelia droped to the floor and Lorne ran up to her, she held her head as images ran through it, they stopped. "NOOOOOO!!!! Buffy!!!!!" she shouted, but was too late. The demons eyes glowed red as the hand print on Angels shirt glowed, he vamped out and headed towards Buffy. She turned to face him, "Angel?" she said. He attacked her and she kicked him away he slid along the floor and hit a wall, knocking him unconscious. "Oh no you don't,your not taking him away from me again" she said and faced the demon she ran to the storage cupboard and brought out a chain she ran up the balcony and throwed the chain around the demons middle head. Buffy jumped onto it's back and using the chain pulled herself up towards it's head. Giles picked up his crossbow and fired at the demon making its head roll back. "Buffy!" Xander called, and threw an axe in her direction she caught it and brought the blade down onto the demons neck. The demon fell to the floor throwing Buffy off it's back. She landed on the ground next to Angel. "Buffy?" Angel said as he woke up rubbing his head. "I'm here" she said laying on the floor too tired from the fight to get up. "You kicked me" he said. "I know.....you tried to kill me" she replied with a smile. "I was possesed what's your excuse?" he asked her said getting up he walked over to her and reached out his hand. She took his hand and got up she put her arms round his waist and told him "It was either that or losing you again". He kissed her and they walked up to the others. "Does this mean its a happy ending?" Fred asked. "Guess so" Cordelia replied. "Let's get out of here" Xander told them. "That's the best idea I've heard yet" Anya replied. They all walked outside, all the vampires and zombies were gone unleashed from the demons control. Xander yawned and started to head off back to his appartment with Anya, Willow and Tara headed back to Buffy's house, Giles went back to the magic box to tell Dawn it was over. Cordelia, Lorne,Gunn, Fred and Wesley walked back to the mansion, Buffy watched as they all walked away. She turned to look for Angel, but her eyes widened as she saw him standing in the same place as the time he left for L.A. He saw the worry in her eyes and walked up to her, "What's wrong?" he asked. "I love you" she wispered to him."Don't leave me again". He kissed her softly, "I'm not leaving you" he replied and smiled, she smiled back. "Did you ever stop loving me?" she asked him. "Never" he replied. "Then why did you leave me?" she asked. "I didn't you were always in my dreams" he told her. 


End file.
